


Stress Relief

by cuteunni



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: How Wheein helps Hyejin unwind after a stressful day.  This was from a prompt I got from Noona on tumblr





	Stress Relief

Hyejin stared at her manager with the most deadly glare she could manage. They were overseas, missed their flight home and because of the music show she had just left traffic was a bitch, not to mention finding room for the night.

“You can sleep in a bed, or you can sleep in the car.” Their manager said matter-of-factly. Tired of arguing over something she had no control over.

“Look I need my own bed tonight. This isn’t a want it’s a need.” Hyejin emphasized not backing down.

“Suck it up buttercup. This is the only place I can find with decently priced rooms, and I don’t think a king sized bed is ruffing it. There is plenty of space for the two of you.”

“She’s right Hyejin.” Solar piped up, “You don’t see me complaining about having to share a bed with Moonbyul.”

Their manager passed out the room keys and escorted everyone to their rooms before retiring to her own room with a long tired sigh. Across the hall Hyejin watched Wheein run to the bed and immediately tackle it. It had been a long, stressful day and Hyejin needed to blow off the steam.

“Wheein how about you go play with our other half. I’ll join in a few minutes.” Hyejin proposed sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Nah I’m good. I was thinking about changing and going straight to bed or watching a little TV first.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to clean up? You can shower first.”Hyejin knew Wheein took long showers and hoped it would be long enough for her to take care of her business.

“I really just want to chill right now.” Wheein shrugged and reached for the TV remote, “Why are you trying to get rid of me?”

“There is a good reason for that I’m very um frustrated right now and could really use some alone time.” Hyejin looked off in the direction of the tiny bathroom avoiding Wheein’s curious gaze.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He eyes lit up at the chance for a meaningful talk.

“Look what would really help me right now is like 30 minutes of alone time okay?”

“And I want to sleep as soon as possible, so that’s not happening.” Wheein pouted at being rejected.

“Damn it Wheein I want to masturbate, and I can’t do that with you in the bed next to me.” Hyejin’s face was crimson as she finally said this, almost matching the red on the tips of Wheein’s ears.

“Why not?” Wheein managed to say after a minute of shocked silence.

“I think that’s rather obvious you dummy.”

“I mean I can do it with you if it helps. No big deal geez. We’ve all seen each other naked before, knowing you touch yourself isn’t strangest thing I already know about you.”

“You’re fucking serious aren’t you.”

“Aw does little Hyejin need help getting started.” Wheein teased turning on her back and looking directly at her best friend, “Maybe you’ll learn something if you watch close enough.”

“You are insane.”

Hyejin openly stared as Wheein worked her hand under her shorts, slip past her panties and she could just barely make out the movements happening underneath the clothes. It didn’t matter because Hyejin could imagine exactly what was going on. Slow teasing circles around her waiting nub trying to work herself up slowly.

“Join me you idiot because when I’m done I’m going to sleep and I don’t want to hear a single moan, grunt or sigh of relief.” Wheein closed her eyes to focus on her own pleasure.

“I’m on a time limit? You’re not making this easy for me.” Hyejin clenched her teeth, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sounds coming from Wheein, “Fine.”

Hyejin slipped her right hand into her underwear carefully entering herself as the left-hand slide up to cup her breast. It took a couple of minutes but her groove was set, and she had finally managed to block out Wheein when she left the bed dip ever so slightly.

“Stay on your side.” Hyejin growled as a warning.

“It’s okay to be loud Hyejin-ah. I need to hear you.” Wheein moved a little closer, “Let me hear how wet you are. Let me hear a little moan escape those tightly sealed lips.”

Hyejin tried to ignore her, but with Wheein nearly moaning directly in her ear she found herself being turned on. She opened her mouth to say something, but Wheein interrupted her, kissing her on the side of the neck and ears. Hyejin shivered in pleasure with every touch of his lips.

“Let me help you please.” Wheein pulled on Hyejin’s shoulder until they were face to face. She reached up a hand, teasing the peak of one oversensitive breast as she captured her best friend’s lips.

Warm, sensual liquid fire slowly flooded her veins as Wheein continued kissing Hyejin. Hyejin’s lips on hers were quite possibly the most incredible thing she had ever felt. More, she had to have more. She hadn't kissed many women, but she knew instinctively that there was more here than the physical. Their lips met and retreated, only to meet again with more intensity over and over. Tongues tangled in a sweet agony of haste to know all there was to know of each other.

Why had they waited so long to do this, Wheein wondered somewhere in the part of her brain that was still functioning.


End file.
